


Change In Just A Few Decades

by chartamincinere



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1923, 1957, F/F, Gen, Multi-Racial Relationship, Other, Those Whites™️, Time-Period Accurate Racism, Way Back™️, probably not historically accurate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chartamincinere/pseuds/chartamincinere
Summary: Two teenage time-travelers, Edith and Calvin, have to come to terms with what their worlds are coming to, and see if they can save it without making themselves non-existent.
Relationships: Calvin Harrington/Jodi Ayala, Edith Greenwald/Annabelle Hastings, Melvin Simmons/Daniel Cuthbert
Kudos: 2





	Change In Just A Few Decades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edith figures out how to navigate protests, falls in love, and loses something important.  
> So much trouble for such a small-town girl.

Being 17 and alone in a big city such as New York shouldn't be the most terrifying thing in the world - but to me, it is. I glance over to Alice, painting her calligraphic lettering onto a sign. Can we go through with this? A group of teenagers, protesting our families' unfair fate. It makes sense, fighting for rights. Take for example, the Suffragettes just a few years ago. I wanted to be just like them, announcing to the world what the government had done to us - or rather, what they hadn't done for us. I let go of my train of thought, eyes directing themselves upward. Positioning my head on my shoulders correctly, James stands in front of me. 

"Uhm, my sign is drying, Alice is adding details to hers, and Anna is outside asking the office secretary for more paper."  
I smile warmly, looking at the screen door separating the two rooms. "Who's in there? Melvin, or Daniel?"  
He chuckles and shrugs, turning around. "Who knows? Maybe they're both in there, snogging each other." His statement becomes a whisper towards the end. "Hope that's not too rude."  
"Not at all. Say, Anna is asking for paper?" I tilt my head, attempting to search my brain for the answer before he has time to respond.  
"Uh, yes. She said she needed it to make more papier-mâché, to assemble more signs and repair the one that got ruined." James dug through his front pocket, fumbling for a cigarette, as well as the lighter. He strikes the end of the small Carlton, igniting the tip of his cigarette.

Hearing the click and without looking behind her, Alice makes a sound and grimaces. "James, be a dear boy and take that outside. I do hate the smell of smoke." He gives a hearty laugh, but makes for the door. "Absolutely, wouldn't want to upset Mum, ha," and then Alice makes a motion to spin on her heel. "Apologies, Ali. Only a harmless joke," as he lets the door slam against its frame. Hearing the noise, Melvin peeks from the door.  
"He gone? Thought he'd never leave. And, for your information, we weren't snogging. Simple pecks on the cheek, that's all." Daniel swings the door open. Walking over the the front door of our office, he searches for Anna's burgundy blouse. Once he spots her, he motions for me to join him. 

"She seems pretty friendly with that officer across the way, doesn't she?" Looking closer, Anna is acting rather flirty. God knows what that age gap would be. Nonetheless, I give him a gentle shove, tutting him softly. He acts hurt, before quickly composing himself and going to the small bookshelf the twins assembled. Never underestimate two teenage girls with nails and a hammer. Otherwise, you'll end up like Robert. The clinking of his pocket change causes me to swiftly look up. "Speak of the devil," I mutter under my breath.

" 'Ello Edith, morning Alice, and you too Melvin." The agitated, red, circular mark on his arm makes an appearance as he tugs his sleeves up his forearms. Daniel snickers before disappearing behind the door once more, book in hand. Anna comes up behind Robert, bumping him gently, and scowling as she glides over to where Alice is working. Moving in harmony, never so much as tapping the other. Jenny and I are the exact opposite. Granted, she's much smaller than me, and not slow at all. Playing games with her is a nightmare, even with my long legs. Anna waves at me slowly. 

"You zoned out there. You alright?" She places her small hand on my shoulder, the other fidgeting with the hem of her skirt. I shake my head, then nod vigorously.  
"Completely. Just, preoccupied. Sorry to bother." Anna smiles at me, quirking her lip up in her signature grin. She spins, the fabric around her knees swishing back and forth.  
"I was going to ask when you would finally notice my new skirt. Bought it with my grandmother's allowance that she gives me. Saved it for 3 months. But I think it was worth it, don't you?" She stops twirling, her smile drops and she walks to me quickly. "You're still not focused. Did you see me, showing you my skirt? I can do it aga-!" 

My face leans closer to hers, lips touching. Her eyes go wide in surprise, then softly closing and her tiny hands go around my waist. Alice makes a noise of annoyance, picking up a tool from the bench before turning to her sister. Only then does she notice what's happening. 

"Annabelle Grace Hastings!"

Anna opens her eyes, responding to her name, grasping my hands in hers. Her head turns ever so slightly towards her sister.  
"Yes, Alice? Don't tell me you didn't know!"

Alice drops her head, flustered. After a moment, she throws the hatchet off to the side, frightening Daniel from the other room. That's what she picked up. Her hatchet. Anna stares her twin down, awaiting an answer. 

"I-I didn't know. You were always flirty, and I realize that now. I thought that was just how you showed your feelings. I never thought anything of it. So, no, Anna, I did not know you were a- were a lesbian." Alice looks down at her shoes in an attempt to hide her face, scandalized by calling her sister a lesbian. Anna drops my hands, and walks to her sibling. Nudging Alice's head to face her, she leans down to her twin's height, whispering softly. So softly I almost didn't catch what she said. 

"Alice, my sweet, oblivious little sister. And here I thought _you_ were Sapphic!" Her voice grows louder as she speaks. She giggles, and we all join her in her fit. 

———

After our work day is over, we all head upstairs. Our current house of sorts is the floor above our office. We rent it from the shop-owner from down the street. 2 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms. Pretty standard apartment, nothing special. 

Peeking from around the doorway, I see Alice braiding Anna's hair, while discussing what clothing is in trend and is deserving of the little money they have to spend on style. I stride into the room, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Anna smiles up at me, pausing her conversation.

"Edith, babe. How about you and me ankle down to the salon tomorrow? I've been wanting to get my hair cut like the flappers. Short, practical, don't have to enlist the family to help you with it every night. Everything a girl could ask for!" She looks at me expectantly, giving me time to respond.

"Sure, why not? The signs are done, they just have to dry. Oh, wait, I have to do... And then there's that... oh, what's it called?" I roll my eyes at my own awful memory, snapping my fingers together.

Alice places her free hand on my knee. "She'd love to go with you, Anna. Edith's just a bit of a busybody. Can't help but fret over incomplete little projects. But drag her away for a bit, maybe I can get something done without E hovering." She adds humor to the end of her sentence, laughing when she's done speaking. "Just be sure not to run into Lucille from school. She's a moll and a bit of a flat tire, in my opinion. Oh, and never bother with Miriam, she's quite alright, but a talkative doll. Pretty, but god, is she ever quiet?" Alice continues rattling off names of our classmates. Boys she likes, girls she despises, teachers she has gossip on. Even the students here one day and gone the next, she knows their family, anybody they've dated, so on and so forth.

"Excuse me," I ask, putting my hand up to pause, "Did you just call Nelson a shiek? Alice! He's 19, you're 17, and to be square, he's not that attractive." Alice turns her face into a faux pout, before laughing it off. She shakes her head, Anna turning herself around to face her sister. 

I stand, and stride over to the window. This room is getting a bit stuffy. Anna watches me with a careful eye, anticipating what's to come next. I slowly turn around, and give a half-hearted smile as I tuck my hair behind my ear. She scowls, batting Alice's hands away from her hair. Leaning over and spinning around the bedpost to grab a few ribbons, both mint green, Anna falls back onto the mattress and pats the small area beside her. With the open window, the room now smells of fresh air and small traces of smoke rather than perfume and rose water. The Hastings twins were rather modern, spending their money on perfume and expensive clothing. Not that I didn't, but it was on a much smaller scale than those two. Ever simple and practical, I focused on activism more than fashion, but there is a understanding between us three: they make everyone look good, I'm the ringleader. Of course, they play more important roles than costume designers. Hell, I'd go as far to say they do more than the boys!

Anna finishes tying her braids and lays back onto one of the larger pillows. Still waiting for me to sit next to her, my legs move of their own accord. In an instant, I'm lying next to her and curled up into her side. Anna pats my hair, running her fingers through the ends. "You know," she begins, "maybe we could get matching haircuts. You'd look good with short hair." My fingers move to play with her ashy brown hair, just light touches at the scalp, running over the braids. I gaze up at her, taking in little things I never cared to notice before. Her eyes, a standard blue, yet unlike any other. Sections within them are gold, almost appearing as a green or hazel when you look at them fully. How her freckles are grouped up right beneath her eyes, causing a shadow effect. Her lips are thin but very pink, with little teeth marks on the inside. The Hastings family nose, both girls have a petite nose, perfect for their miniature stature. Glancing out of my peripheral, Alice is turned to a book, something she's been meaning to do for a school project for forever now. Anna doesn't say another word, but instead stands by, letting me observe her. The other household occupants don't wait for anything, though, as they nearly bust the door down in their hurry to get in. My focus on Anna becomes hazy, and I turn my gaze to the boys. 

"Uhm, so... Daniel and Melvin have been taken." James mumbles. Behind him, Robert is frantically nodding his head. "We left to go get snacks downstairs, and when we came back, they were gone." Alice scoffs, marking her place in the novel before directing her attention to the people before her. "Have you ever considered, maybe they went to get away from you? I mean, God, the world does not revolve around you." Both boys look down at their socks. Robert goes to make a point, but cuts short and resumes his stance.

Anna leaps up and shoulders her way past the boys. Alice follows behind her, scowling at Robert. James looks at me, confusion visible on his face. "Robert," I start, "look. She doesn't understand why you act so dumb. Give her time, or just stop being annoying. It's very simple, really." He glances out the window, and noise comes from the lower level. "Hold on. You go back to your rooms, or I'll get a John packing heat to shut you up. Just go to sleep. They probably ran off, looking for some gin mill or the likes." Robert looks at James, just as James does the same. They scurry off to the beds, and I go downstairs after the twins.

Alice and Anna are nowhere to be found. The only people I can make out is a group of children playing on the corner. A lantern starts flickering over in the office area. I hesitate. On one hand, I could always take the lantern and search for the girls. Or, I could go back to bed and see if they turn up in the morning.

If I’m to impress Anna, I’ve got to be responsible. I pluck the lantern off the counter, peeking out the door before I fully step out. One of the children on the corner screams playfully, being tagged by another. My steps are almost silent, muted by my slippers. Making my way down the sidewalk, I hear the flick of a lighter. I turn out of surprise, finding the source is a lot closer than I expected. Holding the lantern closer to the figure, the light shines onto the unknown face, revealing a grinning Melvin.

”Goddammit, Melvin! The girls came out here to find you and Daniel, and now I’ve got one of four. Snub that out, you’ll die before you can marry Dan. Now, help me look for them!” He drops the cigarette, stomps it out with his heel, and picks up his lighter that he dropped when I held the light to his head. I can hear our steps, but the children can’t be heard anymore.

“Let’s just turn around, maybe they’ve returned home with Daniel,” Melvin speaks into the silence. “Surely, they’re not dumb enough to get lost. It’s _Novi Eboracum_ , for Pete’s sake!” I slow, thinking. He’s right, but I don’t want to leave my progress if they haven’t returned. “I know, I know, but we have to get back to the office soon. Otherwise, the boys will scream and starve themselves, and we’ll lose the building, and we’ll be right back at square one. Edith, please.”

“Fine! Fine. We’ll go back home. But Melvin, I swear to God, if they aren’t there and they actually did get lost, I’m burning you with your own lighter,” I huff. “And so help me, if that isn’t enough, I’ll be the idiot who screams and starves themselves. Anna and I were just getting-“

I’m cut off from behind, a slender, feminine hand wrapping around my face, covering my mouth. I mumble, run my lungs until I can hardly breathe. The hand retracts, slipping into the darkness. I twist, running after the person, with no regard for what could happen. “Edith!” I hear Melvin, a thousand miles away at this point. “Don’t, we have to get back!” But nonetheless, I chase the unknown. With no fear, no regard for my own wellbeing.


End file.
